A Trip to Las Vegas
by sos-huddy
Summary: When a trip to Las Vegas turns out to be a big disaster, House has to do three things at a time: Save his dying friend, search for the woman he loves and save himself. How could this ever work out?
1. Clinic Duty

"Differential diagnoses for a runny nose, go"

House came into his office, where his ducklings were hanging out. They hadn't done any case for over three weeks, and when Cuddy had realized that they weren't doing anything, she had decided to give House and his team some extra clinic work to make up all the hours that House hadn't done over the past ten years. Cuddy had asked House to tell his team about this, but House had told his team the opposite thing: He had told them to stay away from the clinic, so they've been sitting in his office getting bored, and paid. Most of House's employees loved it, Foreman was the only one who didn't.

"Not answering" he said, while rolling his eyes.

"The flue" said Chase without even looking up from his crossword puzzle. He was listening to music on his iPod and he had already finished a whole book filled with puzzles. He had started with his second one.

"Does Thirteen have any clue for us?" asked House sarcastically, and he sat down at a chair next to her.

"Why are you asking this?" asked Thirteen, and she closed her laptop. She had already read all the newspapers that were made over the past weeks, and now she was surfing on the internet, what really wasn't her thing.

"Why don't you let us do our jobs? I'm bored, and your TV is broken by the way"

"I don't want Cuddy to get what she wants" House said, and he took a Vicodin.

"I never get what I want. And get that TV fixed then, don't let me miss an episode of General Hospital!"

"I'm going" said Foreman and he left. "And maybe I'll let Cuddy know about this"

"No, you're not!" yelled House and Foreman stood still. The phone rung, but everyone was looking at Foreman.

"How long do you think that Cuddy will accept this before you'll be in the clinic until your -"

"Who ever calls this number?" said House, ignoring Foreman, and Thirteen went to pick it up.

"- pension" said Foreman. He sighed, took his lab coat and walked out of House's office.

"Hello? Oh hi, yes, he is around, no, he's not busy at all, alright, here you go"

Thirteen gave House the phone. He was about to put it back down, but he changed his mind and answered.

"This is Greg…wait, what? That's incredible! Err…sure, when? Oh I'll wait for that then, alright, bye…"

House put back the phone and smirked. He grabbed his coat and started to run away...

"Who was it?" asked Thirteen curiously. She was doing something on her laptop, and didn't look up.

"Doesn't matter!" said House, who was obviously happier than he was before he picked up the phone.

"Why not?" she asked, but House was already gone.

"Shall we finally go to the clinic now?" asked Taub, and he looked at his watch.

"No" said Chase, but Taub and the rest of the team had already left.

House ran all the way to Wilson, ignoring the pain in his leg. He had to tell him about the phone call he just received. It must have been one of the best phone calls he had ever had, although he didn't get a lot, but it was.

When he got there, he didn't even mind to knock on the door, he just went straight in. Wilson was sitting on his couch next to a woman. She had to be on of his patients, because she was bald and she looked very ill. House sat down next to her and smirked.

"I'm with a patient, House, what could be so urgent to interrupt us?" he said annoyed.

"Wilson, you have no idea what just happened!"

"Do I care about what just happened?" he asked and he sighed.

"You should" said House.

Wilson sighed again and excused the woman. They went outside his office and Wilson stood against the door, with his hand on the door handle, ready to run back inside.

"Well..?" asked Wilson when it remained quiet for a while.

"I won a trip to Las Vegas, I may take two people with me" said House happily. "Got a phone call from the lottery five minutes ago, said my lot was the winning one"

"Are you lying?" asked Wilson, who looked at House in a suspicious way. "Is this another stupid idea to escape from your clinic hours?"

"No! It's no escape plan, although it could have been a really good one, but what do you think?"

"I…" Wilson hesitated. "For how long is it?"

"One week, in an amazing hotel with breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's in the middle of Las Vegas, surrounded by casino's, clubs, girls, everything!"

Wilson looked at the ground and said nothing, to House's annoyance.

"Wilson, do you really think your cancer patients are more important? Don't you need a little distraction once in a while? Free trip to Las Vegas, hello?" said House, waving his hand.

"No, of course I want to go, I was just…thinking about something, but we need to ask Cuddy for one week off then, don't we?"

House shook his head. "I may take two people, remember? I don't know anyone else to invite…"

Wilson laughed.

"House, I know what your plan is. You're asking Cuddy for a year off clinic duty in exchange for a trip to Vegas!"

"Wilson! I'm serious about this, believe it or not, and if you can't be, I'll just ask somebody else. So, are you coming with me or not?"

Wilson looked back at the door, and back to House. He went back inside and House rolled his eyes. He was just about to walk away when Wilson came back.

"I said fifteen minutes, fifteen, no more" said Wilson, and House smiled.

"What could make House so happy?" asked Thirteen when she got out of exam room one. She had just diagnosed the flue by a six year old, and was ready to take another kid when she walked into Foreman.

"I mean, have you ever seen him this happy?"

"No, I don't know, you answered the phone, didn't she tell you anything?"

"No, she didn't. She asked where Mister House was, so it can't be anything medically relevant, she would have asked for doctor House then, I think he won a price or something…"

"Could be, maybe he won a year off clinic duty"

"Ha, no, that's medically relevant. Maybe he won a million dollars, he's a fanatic gambler"

"I don't know if he buys lots"

"Me neither, but I've seen him enter lots and lots of casino's over the past few years. Lot's aren't very expensive in first place, it wouldn't surprise me if he has won something. Winning a big price is very rare, but he wouldn't be so happy with winning a hundredth dollars, maybe not even with winning a thousand. A romantic dinner with two?"

"He ran towards Wilson, I don't think he would invite Wilson for a romantic dinner" said Foreman and Thirteen laughed. She reached out for a file, but it was the last one.

"Shall I take this one? You can go back to House's office" suggested Thirteen.

"And then read some magazine for the third time?"

"For example, don't make me open that laptop again" she said and she went to exam room four.

Foreman checked himself out and headed back to House's office.

House and Wilson were standing in Cuddy's office, where they had explained the whole situation. Cuddy was looking surprised and sat down on her couch, pointing the men to sit next to her. They did and it remained quiet for a while.

"So, who's the third one?" asked Cuddy curiously.

"Well, why do you think I told you this?" asked House.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows and gave him the same suspicious look as Wilson gave him when House had asked him to come.

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of reward for all the clinic hours you did without getting caught? Is this a deal for a year off?"

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" said House annoyed. "This doesn't have anything to do with my job, and if you don't believe me, I can show you my winning lot"

"I do believe you, I just don't understand why you're asking me. You hate me more than you love me"

"That's not true! I -"

"Oh I'm flattered!" said Cuddy and she laughed. "Well alright, if you really want me to come, I will. But don't forget to give me dates and times" Cuddy said.

House and Wilson went to the door.

"And House?" House turned around and faced her.

"Thank you. It's very nice of you to invite me" she said and she smiled. House nodded and followed Wilson to the hall. Wilson went back to his patient, and House went back to his office. While going to there, he stopped and thought about the decision he had just made.

'_This is going to be the best trip ever! A week with a beautiful woman and __my best friend. We will take a gamble in the casino, drink beer, smoke cigars, and probably everything else that's possible. We got a budget of $5000! Plane ticket and Hotel room included! Cuddy would have been very stupid to not go, and a trip to Vegas is good for at least a hundredth years off clinic duty, so he'd better just make fun, and maybe she'll be so grateful that she'll thank him voluntarily, but this trip wasn't about that. But how am I going to explain this to the team? I don't want them to have a week off, this is my price, my reward! They're going go do clinic duty, then Cuddy will be happy too. Maybe this is just the perfect moment to tell her how I feel, to tell her that's she's just as beautiful inside as she's outside…'_

When House was back in his office, he discovered that Foreman and Chase were sitting there.

"Hey, you were the only one who was enjoying those clinic hours, Foreman, and now you're sitting here on your lazy ass?" he asked annoyed.

"All the files were gone, there wasn't anything I could do, so I went back. Who was that woman on the phone?"

"If you did your hours, you can finish mine" House said with some sort of evil grin, and he went to get a cup of coffee.

"What did you win?" asked Foreman curiously.

"How do you know that I won something? You've been checking my voicemail or something?"

"Lucky guess, so, what did you win?"

"A trip to Las Vegas, and in the week I'm away, you're not going to sit here on your lazy ass again. I'll let you run the clinic, how about that?"

"I don't care. Who are you taking with you?"

"Not you" said House. He put his fresh cup of coffee on the table and walked to his little TV. He tried to start it, but it didn't. In an attempt to get it started, he kicked it. General Hospital was about to start in five minutes.

"I didn't expect you to invite me anyway. Let me guess, Wilson?"

"And Cuddy" House said. He kicked the TV once more.

"A romantic week with Cuddy in Vegas, that's what you're thinking, right?"

"Of course" said House, and with his final kick, the TV started, and he was just in time to switch channels to watch his favorite show.

Foreman looked up from his magazine, and so did Chase.

"Really? Do you have feelings for Cuddy? You're taking Cuddy with you because you love her, not because you don't have any other friends?" asked Chase.

"Yes" said House, and that was his final word. Foreman smirked and joined him with General Hospital, Chase continued with his puzzle.

"Wait, whad did I just say?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. The Emergency Room

_Dear Mr. Gregory House,_

_I am pleased to announce that your lot from the USA Super Lottery is worth a one week trip to Las Vegas. This will take place from June 24 until the first of July. This trip includes $5.000 cash, three first class tickets for a flight to Las Vegas, and a Five Star hotel room for three. This room includes a bathtub, shower, television, dvd player, and more. It also includes an outstanding homemade breakfast, lunch an dinner. The hotel room lies two miles away from the Las Vegas Casino and it has a great oppurtunity for shopping. The hotel organizes trips to many places in Las Vegas, and with the yellow ticket inside of this envelope, you will have free acces to those. The hotel also has a swimming pool, and with the blue ticket inside of this envelope, you will have free acces to the pool as well.  
_

_Please call us back for further information, and if there are any more problems, please let us know so that we can take care about that. We hope that you will be having a great time in Las Vegas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_USA Super Lottery_

_.  
_

"This is fantastic!" said Cuddy, who had just read the letter that House had received from the lottery.

"I really can't wait. A Five Star Hotel room, That must have a great view then, and look at this: 'great oppurtunity for shopping', can we go shopping if we get there? And wait, a bathtub! This is incredible, are you really sure you want to invite _me_ to come with you?""

"Yep" he said. "And you can keep that letter if you want, I made copies. We are leaving in less than a week, so you got some time if you want to change your mind or anything" he said. He smirked and walked away.

"Won't need that time!" she yelled behind him. She grinned happily and finished her paper work.

.

House wandered through the clinic, looking for something to do. He still didn't have a case, but he wouldn't want one. He was going to travel next week, and he wouldn't want any phone calls when he was in Las Vegas with Cuddy…and Wilson. He had to take Wilson with him, because he knew what to do. If he needed advice, he was the man who had been divorced three times. He just needed him around to make this trip work. House was very happy inside, but he hid it cleverly. He had already told Foreman and Chase about his feelings for Cuddy, but nobody would ever believe them. If somebody would ask him if it's true, he would absolutely say no, and they would believe him. He was looking at the hospital walls. His eyes focused on the biggest letters on it: ER. He had only been in the ER about three times before, and only to ask Cameron for advice. He thought that the ER was boring and gross, but the clinic was even worse. The patients here actually had something, the clinic was just boring. When he got there, it was surprisingly quiet. Cameron was stitching some kid's arm and when she was done, House walked to her.

"So..." he said. He actually had no idea what to say. He didn't even know what he was doing there. He was bored he really and hoped that Cameron had some brilliant idea to keep him busy.

"Hi" she said and she washed her hands in the sink. "You look really bored, why don't you come and help me? We just got an emergency call. Some building just outside of Plainsboro has collapsed and we've got at least five seriously wounded people down there. Wanna come and help?" she asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. She pulled him behind her through a lot of doors, and before he knew it he was sitting in an ambulance.

.

"Wait, why am I coming with you again?" he asked. He started to pick up about everything that was lying inside of the ambulance.

"Don't do that!" said Cameron annoyed and she put the stuff he messed up back. "I just told you why you're coming with me. We need some extra help with a collapsed building. There are going about ten more ambulances to that place and we need to get at least fifty injured people to Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, if possible even more. You can help me with that, right?"

"Wait, Fifty? I thought you said five!"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry up now those five will be dead when we get there" she said, and she asked the driver to speed up the ambulance.

.

After three minutes, they got there. The place was a complete disaster: The building, that used to be a gigantic warehouse, was now one big pile of dust, stone and furniture. There were already about six ambulances there. Cameron ran towards the injured people and when House turned around, the other ten ambulances from their hospital had arrived. House took the stretcher from their vehicle and drove it towards the injured people on the ground. He had to do his best, even with his injured leg, but he did it all to make Cuddy proud of him, well, if Cameron was going to tell Cuddy about this.

"Thanks alot!" said Cameron when he got there with the stretcher, and she pulled some guy on it. He looked terrible: He was black from the dust and it looked like his legs were broken pretty badly.

"We're taking this one to the hospital, and when he gets there, we go back here with the ambulance to take another one with us" she said, and she pushed the stretcher towards their ambulance.

"Wasn't it peaceful and quiet in there five minutes ago?" House said while he limped behind her.

"An ER is never peaceful and quiet, House, so when it is, there might be some big disaster going on somewhere. You should remember that one" said Cameron. They found their ambulance, and Cameron pushed the stretcher inside of it.

"Can you do his IV for me, House?" she asked, and again she didn't wait for an answer. She stepped inside the front of the ambulance and watched him through a small window.

House did what he was expected to do, and when he was finished, he sat down at some plastic chair in the back of the ambulance. He closed the doors and the vehicle drove away with loud sirenes.

.

They were back at Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and some nurces drove the guy to the ER. Cameron stood next to House and she was looking very proud.

"Good job, I should ask Cuddy to change your Clinic Duty into ER Duty, you're a great help" she said, and she run behind the guy on the stretcher. House smiled, his plan had worked. He didn't follow her back to the ER, but went to his own office.

When he was almost there, he remembered what he had told Chase and Foreman about Cuddy. It had been a couple of days earlier, but he was pretty sure that they hadn't forgotten about that yet. He went inside anyway, and to his big relieve it looked like they had forgotten it, well, at least Chase had. Foreman wasn't there.

"Morning!" he said and he dropped his jacket somewhere over a chair. Thirteen looked up from a book and gave him a concerned look. Chase looked confused and checked his watch. It was about 6 PM.

"Where have you been? You look terrible!" she said. House gave her a strange look, but then understood what she meant. He wiped his face with his hands, and when he looked at the result, his hands were all black.

"Oh gross! I just went on a little trip with the ambulance" he said and he went to the sink. He washed his face and hands.

"Why did Cameron quit her job for that anyway, it's disgusting work!"

"Where did you go to?" asked Chase.

"Some collapsed building just outside of Princeton" he said, and he sat down at the table.

"I just read something about that, I can hardly believe it. That building stood there perfectly for over ten years!"

House, Chase and Thirteen were the only one in there. Everyone was in the clinic, doing their jobs. It surprised House that Thirteen wasn't there anymore.

"Why aren't you in the clinic?" he asked her.

"Me? Oh I thought that I did enough hours in there yesterday. I ran six hours in the clinic, six!"

"Wow" said House and he rested his head on his cane. "That must be a world record... How long does it normally take to do a patient, I mean a real patient?" he asked.

"Don't know, a week, sometimes even more, why?"

"We're going to Vegas in five days, but I don't want any calls when I'm there. I want to take another patient, but I don't think that that's a good idea then"

"No, you won't be able to finish it in five days, maybe if you're very lucky but..." said Chase. He took a bite from an apple he had taken from his bag.

"Hey, why aren't you in the clinic?" asked House.

"Don't know why I should" he answered and he grinned.

House sighed, and looked down. He was really bored and didn't have any idea what else he could do. He had to wait five more days until the trip, waiting for that was like hell.

"You know what? Just forget it, you guys take the day off or something, I'm going home"

He took his bag and motor jacket and left his office. Thirteen looked surprised and stood up as well. Chase didn't.

"What? House says we can leave, then why are you staying here? Are you afraid that Cuddy will punish us for it?" she asked him.

"No it's just... Alright, let's just go now" he said and the two of them walked away.

.

When House got home, it was seven PM. He threw his motor jacket over a kitchen chair and went straight to bed. He was so tired from doing nothing that he didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He switched the lights off and closed his eyes.

When he had been sleeping for about thirty minutes, his cell phone rang. He hit his bed with his fist angrily and reached out for his phone. It was the team's ringtone, so he already knew what they wanted.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"It's Foreman, where are you guys?"

House growled and turned off his phone. He'd probably find out that Thirteen had left, and that would be good enough for him to leave as well. He went back to his bed and closed his eyes again. Five more days until his trip with Cuddy. Five days, how was he ever going to survive that?

* * *

**Please review :]**


End file.
